memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Kingston/The Omega Directive/Prologue
In Earth orbit the USS Kingston is docked at Earth Station McKinley for repairs and upgrades while the crew are enjoying some much needed down time from the war that had them on the move everyday and all the time. On deck 14 Captain Tyson is walking through the corridor seeing repair teams work on the bulkheads replacing relays and conduits, when Admiral Kira shows up from a turbolift and joins John on the walk. Admiral what's up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I have a mission for you and you are not going to like it, it has to deal with the Omega molecule Typhuss says as he hands John a padd. He looks at the padd seeing the Omega symbol and he looks at him. The Kingston is stilling being worked on Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss and John walk into the secondary bridge to chat about the Omega molecule. I know you never went on one of these missions to destroy Omega molecules but if you feel your not up to the task I can assign someone else to the mission Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. I'm ready for this Typhuss now what's the intel you've got on it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him and gives him the information. We picked up the molecules on a planet in sector Alpha 23, a alien race could be using it for a power source destroy the molecules at all costs Captain Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. I'll have Commander Tucker and his team doing triple shifts to get the Kingston launched Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Good, well I have to meet Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at John then leaves to head for the transporter room. At Starfleet Headquarters Admiral Nechayev walks up to him. Admiral I'm assigning a special team to deal with the Omega molecules Nechayev says as she looks at Typhuss. You think Captain Tyson isn't up to the task Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. She looks at him. Protocol mandates that a special team handles this as well Admiral Nechayev says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. On board the Kingston ''on the main bridge the crew is getting prep for the mission when Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge. Admiral on deck Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the Admiral. The crew stands at attention. Admiral Kira sir what's up? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss as he sees the special team walking onto the bridge. Hey don't touch my console, you didn't listen to me when I said don't touch Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she pins the one at her console down while having the guy's arm wrenched up. Typhuss turns to John as he's walking up to him. Admiral Nechayev has assigned a Omega team to help as well Typhuss says as he looks at John. John walks up to Typhuss. And is there a reason why their on my bridge throwing out half my crew John says as he looks at Typhuss. Because they are not trained to deal with the Omega molecules and the Omega team is Typhuss says as he looks at John. John walks around the bridge. I work well with my crew John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees with him. I know you do but this is part of the protocol for the Omega Directive Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him and motions for them to talk privately in the ready room he nods and John turns to Commander Mitchell. Sarah you've got the bridge Captain Tyson says as he looks at his xo and he leaves for his ready room. In the ready room him and Typhuss wait for the doors to close. Admiral what the hell is going on here does Nechayev believe I can't do this mission that I need to be supervised by the Omega team? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know what she thinks but as I said before this is part of the protocol for the Omega Directive they are here to help its out of my hands Captain Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. I don't remember it saying that my crew is being reassigned to new duty rosters and that they're taking their posts John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss hands him a padd. What the hell is this? John asked as he picked the padd up. Typhuss looks at him. The duty roster I'm sorry Captain there's nothing I can do Typhuss says as he leaves to head for the transporter room. John puts the padd down and walks out of the ready room. Sir we've been cleared for departure Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. He turns to her and hands her the padd. Here I want you to go over this with the department heads and let me know what they think of this new duty roster Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She takes the padd and heads for the turbolift as John sits in the Captain's chair. Mr. Ellis take us out one quarter impulse speed then when we're clear set course for the nearest constration of Omega molecules warp nine point six Captain Tyson says as he looks at the Omega officer. He nods and inputs the command into the helm. The ''Kingston moves out of the dock and jumps to warp nine.